Pre-sales software configuration systems can provide sales and configuration tools used in pre-sales situations by software providers, as well as their partners and resellers. The pre-sales software configuration systems can provide prospective customers with the ability to initially scope a possible software system with the assistance of a sales agent or representative of the software provider and/or a representative of a particular partner or reseller. The scoping of a particular software application or suite can be presented to the prospective customer, providing an illustration of a project plan for implementing the application or suite, as well as information related to the projected cost estimate of implementing some or all of the solution.
In cloud computing solutions, resources, services, enhanced functionality, or software can be provided to a client computer or other systems across a network. Cloud computing models can also be used to provide shared access and remote storage of data to users. In cloud computing solutions, computing resources are provided as hosted services across a network such as the Internet. These services can include on-demand services that are provided through a cloud computing network without installation of applications or software on a client computer.